


Goodbye

by Natsuki_Morishita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_Morishita/pseuds/Natsuki_Morishita
Summary: Mungkin Draco adalah salah-satu alasan kenapa mata Luna akhir-akhir ini terlihat sendu.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I don't take any profit from this fanfiction.

_I can see the pain living in your eyes…_

Seingat Draco Malfoy, sepasang mata Luna Lovegood sangat indah, birunya berkilau seperti batu permata. Dan mata itu akan selalu memandang ke arahnya diam-diam. Draco mengetahui hal itu, namun ia pura-pura tidak tau. Ia kadang ingin menguji, tapi entah apa tujuannya. Yang jelas, mata biru Luna membuat Draco seakan bercermin pada keindahan.

Tapi mata itu tidak lagi berkilau… ada kesedihan yang diam-diam terkubur disana. Melenyapkan pendar kebahagiaan perlahan-lahan. Draco merasa kehilangan.

_I don’t want to let you down…_

Mungkin Draco adalah salah-satu alasan kenapa mata Luna akhir-akhir ini terlihat sendu. Ia enggan mengakui, tapi hati kecilnya merasa. Draco ingin meminta maaf untuk semua dosa-dosa, untuk semua kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat pada Luna. Tapi ia merasa hal itu sudah tidak ada gunanya sekarang ini.

Karena sesuatu yang telah terjadi takkan pernah bisa diubah. Satu-satunya yang bisa Draco lakukan adalah menyesali perbuatannya yang membuat Luna bersedih.

_I would rather hurt myself than to ever make you cry…_

Pada kenyataannya, Draco melukai Luna, Draco membuat Luna menangis.

_Losing you is painful to me…_

Tapi Draco tidak berbuat apapun untuk menahan kepergian Luna. Ia merasa mungkin lebih baik jika Luna pergi, karena dengan begitu mungkin perempuan itu akan menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik darinya. Naif memang.

_There’s nothing left to say, but goodbye…_


End file.
